


Spicy

by fireflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romanticism, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflarry/pseuds/fireflarry
Summary: Ci sono tre cose che Harry Styles ama incondizionatamente da quando è bambino: le ragazze, cucinare e i cuccioli. Louis Tomlinson non ricorda più l'ultima volta che ha amato qualcuno, o qualcosa, all'infuori del suo lavoro.Liam Payne non sopporta poche cose al mondo: chi lo interrompe mentre parla, le patatine al formaggio e se stesso. A Zayn Malik non piace quasi nulla, a parte Liam.Niall non si è mai posto domande ma ama farle agli altri. Vive a pieno, senza freni e indugi, finchè non conosce Harry Styles.Cinque anime legate da un'unica storia di amore, odio e denaro.La vita è una bilancia: da una parte vi è la ragione, dall'altra il cuore. E' nostro compito trovare il giusto equilibrio, come quando si aggiunge il peperoncino a un piatto....Life is like spicy food: sometimes you have to tone it down a bit, so more people can enjoy it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	Spicy

**I.**

Harry camminava svelto mentre decine di auto gli sfrecciavano accanto.   
Stanco e con la tracolla che pesava sulla spalla, si rese conto di quanto la sua testa viaggiasse veloce, al passo con la metro che lo aveva portato a casa.   
A nulla era servito restare fuori fino a tardi: quel giorno aveva deciso di trovarsi quante più cose possibili da fare, nella speranza di tenere la mente occupata per un po’.   
Invece ancora una volta restò strabiliato dall’instancabile forza degli ingranaggi nella sua testa. _Ogni tanto_ , pensò, _sarebbe bello poter spegnere il cervello_.   
Il vento gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli castani, un tempo molto più ricci e curati. Adesso cadevano morbidi e leggermente mossi.   
Bloccò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio per poi sfilarsi gli auricolari che continuavano ad aggrovigliarsi.  
Subito dopo la fine delle lezioni aveva deciso di trascorrere un po’ di tempo nella biblioteca pubblica, alla ricerca della giusta concentrazione per studiare un po’.   
Si era già portato avanti con lo studio settimane prima per potersi dedicare maggiormente al lavoro, la biblioteca era solo una scusa per non restarsene da solo a casa a tormentarsi.  
A quanto pareva, però, il suo cervello aveva preferito concentrarsi sulla conversazione telefonica con Lucrecia avvenuta la sera prima, piuttosto che sul libro che aveva davanti.   
Aveva ticchettato con la penna sul foglio tutto il tempo, nervoso, guadagnandosi occhiatacce irritate dagli studenti che lo circondavano. Sbuffando, si era sforzato di star fermo, cercando di non alzare nemmeno lo sguardo dal libro. Tutto inutile.  
Fu per quel motivo che decise di infilare gli auricolari e prendere la metro, raggiungendo il mercato di alimentari più vicino. Ripensava alle sue parole, alla delusione nel suo tono.   
Più rimuginava su quanto accaduto, più sentiva il petto farsi pesante. Capì che l'unica persona in grado di tirarlo fuori da quel vortice era proprio chi glielo aveva messo in testa.   
Decise di concentrarsi su quanto lo circondasse, alzando ulteriormente il volume della musica come a voler zittire i suoi pensieri.   
Si perse così tra gli odori e gli spintoni della gente, girando a vuoto tra le bancarelle che conosceva a memoria.   
Aveva passato pomeriggi interi prima di quel giorno nei mercati di Londra, erano sempre stati in grado di distoglierlo dai problemi, concentrando la sua attenzione sull'esperienza sensoriale.   
Ma quel giorno non c'era nulla in grado di togliergli le parole di Lu dalla testa.   
_O vieni via con me o non ha senso continuare._  
Sconsolato, con il buio che avanzava e l’aria gelida della notte che iniziava a farsi sentire sotto il cardigan beige, Harry decise di accelerare il passo verso la metropolitana per tornare al suo appartamento.   
Gli stivaletti ticchettavano leggeri sull’asfalto, mentre il ragazzo si stringeva nella lana calda e abbassava la testa camminando controvento.   
Sperò con tutto il cuore che non iniziasse a piovere.

  
Quando aprì la porta di casa non fu sorpreso di trovare le luci già spente: erano da poco passate le otto di sera e sicuramente Liam aveva già cenato.   
Ultimamente succedeva spesso che dopo cena si rintanasse in camera sua a lavorare e ormai ci stava facendo l’abitudine, ma la tenda del soggiorno mossa dal vento gli suggerì che si sbagliava: la porta della terrazza era aperta. Posò la tracolla sul divano e raggiunse il suo amico fuori, facendo attenzione a non inciampare nel gradino della portafinestra.   
Sentì nuovamente il vento sferzargli il volto e cercò, invano, riparo nel suo cardigan morbido.   
Lo spazio esterno non era molto grande, ma era sicuramente l'ambiente della casa che entrambi preferivano. Avevano cercato di dargli un aspetto il più confortevole possibile, nonostante il mobilio fosse per lo più riciclato. Avevano sistemato un divanetto a tre posti con un tavolino basso, mentre tutto intorno Liam aveva accuratamente disposto piante e candele.   
Trovò Liam avvolto da un plaid a quadri blu, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano bianco ormai logorato dal tempo. Stava lavorando al pc, lo sguardo concentrato nascosto dagli occhiali da vista.   
Harry notò gli avanzi di cena sul tavolino e la grande tazza di caffè poggiata accanto al laptop.  
“Ehi” lo salutò “che ci fai qui fuori con questo vento?”   
Liam gli fece spazio sul divanetto, sollevando il plaid per permettere ad Harry di rintanarsi lì sotto con lui. Invidiò il suo taglio corto in quel momento, mentre il vento continuava a scompigliargli i capelli.   
Decise di legarli con l'elastico che portava sempre al polso.  
“Ehi” ricambiò il saluto “avevo bisogno di un po’ di aria fresca per concentrarmi, ho finalmente terminato la correzione dell’ultimo compito scritto e adesso mi tocca preparare il power point per la lezione di domani. Tu che hai combinato oggi?”   
Harry sospirò, sfilando gli stivali per sistemarsi meglio sotto le coperte.   
“Nulla di produttivo, non ho fatto altro che vagare e disperarmi. E camminare. E disperarmi ancora un po’.”  
Liam rise, e anche Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Sapevano entrambi quanto la situazione con Lucrecia lo stesse logorando, eppure Liam faticava a trovare le parole giuste per poterlo confortare.   
A dire il vero Liam non aveva mai avuto una relazione seria e non riusciva proprio a mettersi nei panni di Harry, per questo preferiva sempre restare sul vago.   
Molto spesso sentiva di essere rimasto un passo indietro ai suoi coetanei, come se gli mancasse qualcosa per sentirsi completo.   
Quando decideva di fare il serio e non prenderlo in giro, Harry gli diceva che aveva un cuore troppo puro per potersi donare agli altri senza essere ferito, che era destinato a trovare un'anima pulita di cui potersi fidare. _I fiori rari non si colgono_ -gli diceva- _Troverai qualcuno che si prenda cura di te senza strapparti_.  
“Hai provato a prendere in considerazione la sua proposta?” chiese allora Liam, sapendo quanto bisogno avesse di sfogarsi.  
“Più che una proposta suona come una minaccia, Liam. Non la seguirò a Buenos Aires, la amo e sono felice per lei, ma adesso la mia vita è qui a Londra. Non saprei nemmeno da dove iniziare lì.”  
Harry si guardava le mani con aria sconsolata, tormentando i suoi braccialetti mentre l'altro sospirava. Doveva trovare una via d'uscita, e in fretta.   
Ogni soluzione pensabile, però, continuava a rivelarsi un muro. 

  
"Questo lo capisco, ma come pensi di mandare avanti la relazione se siete in due continenti diversi? Tu hai le lezioni, il lavoro, anche lei sarà molto impegnata i primi tempi. Cosa pensi di fare?"  
Harry non aveva idea di come uscirne. Non avrebbe mai chiesto alla sua ragazza di rinunciare all'opportunità che le avrebbe cambiato la vita, sapeva quanto fosse importante per lei ed era orgoglioso dei progressi che aveva fatto negli ultimi anni. Lucrecia aveva lavorato duro per ottenere un contratto da una casa discografica e ora che ce l'aveva in tasca era costretta a trasferirsi dall'altra parte del mondo. Entrambi vivevano, anche se non nella stessa casa, a Londra per lavoro da molto tempo e la loro relazione andava a gonfie vele. Riuscivano a far combaciare gli impegni e a vedersi spesso, nonostante i ritmi frenetici di entrambi. Harry era felice della vita che avevano insieme, ma con il trasferimento di Lu sarebbe cambiato tutto. Non era disposto a rinunciare a tutti i sacrifici che lo avevano portato lì e Lucrecia interpretava la sua esitazione come una mancanza di sentimenti.  
Ci aveva riflettuto molto, ma con la telefonata della sera prima lei lo aveva messo alle strette. Il tempo a disposizione stava per finire, ed Harry era alla ricerca di una soluzione che gli permettesse di mantenere tutto così com'era, senza sacrificare ne amore ne lavoro. Ormai significava trovare e scegliere il male minore.

“Io troverò una soluzione... non voglio rinunciare a lei. E nemmeno a me stesso. Devo solo capire come.”  
Liam gli diede una pacca sulla gamba, prima di alzarsi e stiracchiarsi un po’.   
“Bene, buona fortuna allora. Adesso direi che è ora di spostarsi dentro. Non voglio morire assiderato prima di aver finito il power point.”   
Harry aiutò Liam a sbarazzare il tavolo, portando i piatti sporchi in cucina mentre continuava ad ipotizzare assurde soluzioni ai suoi problemi con Lucrecia. Sembrava quasi una commedia ormai.  
“Potremmo vivere un po’ lì e un po’ qui, così siamo entrambi felici.” se ne uscì Harry mentre Liam attivava la lavastoviglie.  
“Ah si? E come ti mantieni un lavoro stabile?” gli chiese scettico.  
“Beh, potrei lavorare a distanza... smartworking, quella roba lì adesso si usa molto.”  
“Ma se sei uno chef!" esclamò più che allibito Liam. “Dovete trovare un compromesso, essere disposti a fare dei sacrifici...non è possibile fare tutto contemporaneamente.”  
Harry sospirò aggrappandosi al ripiano in marmo, poggiando la testa sul pensile della cucina.   
Ripensò alle idee assurde che gli erano venute in mente, rendendosi conto che non avrebbero reso felici proprio nessuno.   
Non aveva avuto problemi ad accettare l’idea che Lucrecia partisse per lavorare con quella casa discografica dall’altra parte del mondo, ma adesso accettare i problemi che derivavano da quella separazione gli risultava difficile. Pensò di non avere alternative, di dover necessariamente scegliere tra la sua ragazza e la carriera che si stava costruendo con tanti sacrifici, quando Liam ebbe uno scattò verso di lui. 

  
“Ascolta ho un'idea che forse potrebbe tornarvi utile." Harry sollevò la testa, in ascolto, sperando che Liam avesse ipotizzato una soluzione meno assurda delle precedenti.   
Fino ad allora tutte le sue proposte prevedevano che lasciasse Lucrecia, anche se non sempre in maniera permanente.  
“Spara.” gli disse allora, quasi spaventato.  
“Stavo pensando che è giusto che lei inizi la sua carriera lì e che tu continui la tua qui a Londra, ma ciò non toglie che possiate raggiungervi a metà strada. Certo, non una volta a settimana, ma penso sia ragionevole iniziare a considerare l’idea. Magari solo per le festività, sfruttate permessi e giorni di ferie da lavoro... sarebbe come se foste partiti entrambi per l'università un'altra volta!”  
“Liam.” sospirò Harry, afflitto e deluso nello scoprire che il suo amico non gli stesse proponendo nulla di nuovo.  
“Ne avevamo già parlato, non posso permettermi di affrontare i costi del viaggio così spesso e per i primi tempi sarà lo stesso per lei. E poi scusami, per metà strada intendi nel bel mezzo dell’Atlantico?”   
Risero entrambi a quest’ultima frase mente Liam gli si avvicinò piano, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.  
“Fratello, ascolta, tu potresti trovare un altro lavoro. Dopotutto le lezioni che tieni sono sempre più sporadiche, riusciresti con qualche piccolo sacrificio a ricavare del tempo per studiare. All’inizio starete male, sarà difficile per entrambi finché non vi sistemate un po’, però potreste farvi un salvadanaio, dove e quando andare lo decidete prima di partire. Sarebbe così impossibile per te lavorare doppio? Non pensi sia meglio che rinunciare a Lucrecia?”  
Si guardarono negli occhi in silenzio. Liam, determinato e certo della proprio idea, lo guardava cercando di trasmettergli tutta la sua sicurezza.

Harry sembrava ancora abbastanza smarrito, quasi impaurito in realtà, ma Liam riuscì a scorgere un barlume di speranza nei suoi occhi.  
“Tu credi davvero che potremmo risolverla così? Pensi sia fattibile?”  
“Beh, per ora si. Sta a voi non metterci troppo a diventare i nuovi JLo e Gordon Ramsey, così poi saranno i vostri milioni a risolvere la distanza.”  
Harry abbracciò Liam mentre entrambi sorridevano a quella battuta. Certo, non era la soluzione miracolosa che Harry sperava di trovare, ma era l’idea migliore a cui avessero pensato nelle ultime settimane. Sollevato e con il petto più leggero ringraziò il suo migliore amico, felice per aver dissipato un po’ la nebbia che gli offuscava la mente.   
Harry prese un pacco di patatine dalla dispensa, mentre lui e Liam si salutavano dandosi appuntamento per la colazione.   
Deciso e speranzoso che Lucrecia fosse d’accordo, decise di chiamarla subito per parlarle dell’idea appena ricevuta da Liam.  
 _O la va o la spacca_ , pensò.   
E per la prima volta da settimane dormì tranquillo e rilassato.

“Non riesco ancora a capire per quale motivo i miei studenti mi aggiungano su Facebook. È imbarazzante.”   
Era da qualche mese che Liam aveva iniziato a lavorare come insegnante in una scuola privata e nonostante l’apparente rigore imposto dal sistema scolastico, scoprì nei suoi alunni uno spiccato senso di ribellione. Le ragazze continuavano a non rispettare il codice d'abbigliamento, abbinando alla rigida divisa imposta dalla preside la più disparata serie di accessori e indumenti non ammessi.   
I telefoni cellulari campeggiavano indisturbati su praticamente tutti i banchi: gli studenti non si preoccupavano nemmeno di utilizzarli di nascosto e nasconderli alla vista dei docenti.   
E nonostante non fosse concesso ai professori di comunicare con gli studenti con mezzi non ufficiali, più o meno metà corso aveva già cercato su Facebook il nuovo insegnante.  
"Spero tu non abbia intenzione di accettare, professor Payne. Potrebbero ricattarti con il materiale osceno che hai lì sopra."   
Harry puntò contro Liam il coltello sporco di nutella nel pronunciare quella frase. Era di buonumore, si era alzato presto rispetto ai suoi standard e aveva deciso di fare colazione con calma.  
Normalmente si sarebbe svegliato dieci minuti prima di dover uscire di casa, bevendo il caffè mentre correva da una parte all'altra.   
Liam immaginò che la conversazione della sera prima con Lucrecia fosse andata bene, aveva sentito Harry parlare concitato al telefono con qualcuno fino a tardi, eppure adesso appariva rilassato e sereno.  
"Le uniche cose oscene lì sopra sono i video in cui mi tagghi ogni giorno." sottolineò Liam, sistemandosi la giacca davanti allo specchio del soggiorno.   
Prese una sciarpa leggera per precauzione, il meteo sembrava non riuscisse ad azzeccarne una quella settimana.  
"Io vado, torno a casa per pranzo. Tu che programmi hai?" chiese al moro, aprendo la porta d'ingresso.  
"Oh beh... oggi inizia la mia caccia al secondo lavoro!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ragazz*!  
> Questo è il primo capitolo della mia nuova storia, benvenute nel mondo di Spicy!  
> Sono molta curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate, è un piccolo esperimento prima di pubblicare anche su altre piattaforme.  
> Ho da poco aperto una pagina Instagram per questa storia, @spicy.fanfic , attraverso la quale avrete modo di immergervi completamente nei personaggi. Sarò attiva con foto riguardanti le persone e i luoghi in cui si svolge la nostra avventura, sondaggi, Q&A e vi aggiornerò man mano sulla pubblicazione dei capitoli. Fateci un salto!  
> Se vi va lasciate una recensione, mi sarebbe di grande aiuto.  
> A presto! xxx  
> M.


End file.
